FMB-1X Nighthawk
General and Technical Data Model number: FMB-1X Code name: Nighthawk Unit type: experimental transformable mobile armor Manufacturer: Feinsilber Industries, Brandenburgo branch. Operator: Xebac First deployment: August OC 0045 Accommodation: pilot only, in high resolution screen cockpit in head Dimensions: MA mode: length: 26.2 meters, width: 19.8 meters. MS mode: height: 19 meters. Weight: '''empty weight: 38 tons, max weight: 52 tons. ' '''Armor materials:' Aluminum, high tensile steel and titanium alloy. Powerplant: Thermonuclear fusion reactor, output rated at 1450 kw Propulsion: rocket thrusters: 4x 40.500 kg Performance: maximum thruster acceleration: 3.11G Equipment and design features: sensors, range 5000 meters Fixed armaments: 2 x 60mm vulcan gun, 2 x missile launcher, 1 x mega laser cannon, output rated at 2.5 MW. Technical and Historical Notes The FMM-1X is an experimental MS project, that eventually turned in what is known as the first “Mobile Armor”, term that describes a giant mobile weapon that isn’t antropomorphic in shape. Designed by Ben Greehm and financed by the royal families supporting Xebac, the Nighthawk combines the speed of a space fighter with the versatility of a MS. The complexity and the cost of producing this unit led to Feinsilber almost droping the task, but later reconsidered thanks to Benjamin, who encouraged the engineering team to continue with the prototype. Initially just a MA, until Benjamin realizes that it could hide ms parts in-between the fuselage, that could be conected to joints which could enable the ship to “transform” into a MS. Altough capable of its MS form, the Nighthawk was primarily a space fighter, using its MS mode for special tasks that require interaction with objects. In that cases the MS manipulators come in handy. Other than that, the MS mode is not a good option to fight, in the sense that cannot make use of the machine fullest potential. Its armament was a high output laser cannon(which uses many parts in common with the Kwalen’s rifle) and a set of two heat seekers missile launchers. Both of them could be used in MA or MS mode. The Nighthawk weak arms could only handle small, light weight weapons, therefore was only equipped with a small knife that rarely used. A preproduction of three prototypes was projected, but only two of them were assembled while the unassembled one was used as spare parts source. The MA/MS concept did not catch the interest of the royal families for future investments, and they rather prefered to finance the MA concept aside from the MS. Despite all of that, Benjamin Greehm was not willing to accept that his concept was a bad idea and continued looking for investors for an improved version of this experimental craft. Later on the same war, Ben Greehm would expand the Nighthawk lineage with the Griphon transformable MA. Notas técnicas e históricas El FMM-1X es un proyecto MS experimental que eventualmente fue conocido como el “primer Mobile Armor”. Este término describe un arma móvil gigantesca que no es antropomorfa. Diseñado por Ben Greehm y financiado por las familias reales que apoyan Xebac, el Nighthawk combina la velocidad de un caza espacial con la versatilidad de un MS. La compleja ingeniería y el costo de producción de esta unidad llevó a que Feinsilber casi congelara el proyecto, pero pronto continuaron gracias a Benjamin quién ayudó personalmente a solucionar los problemas encontrados y animó al personal a seguir adelante. En la etapa de concepto el Nighthawk sólo era un caza espacial, hasta que Benjamin tuvo la idea de separar la estructura en partes móviles y esconder una estructura antropomorfa en el fuselaje. Esta estructura permitiría a la nave “transformarse” en un MS. A pesar de tener esta habilidad, el Nighthawk era principalmente un caza espacial; usando su forma alterna para tareas especiales que requerían interacción con objetos. En estos casos los manipuladores de MS venían a la mano. Aparte de esa utilidad, su forma de MS no era una buena opción a la hora de la batalla ya que las habilidades máximas de esta máquina sólo estaban disponibles en su forma de caza. Su arma principal era un cañón laser de alto poder(el cual usaba muchas partes en común con el rifle del Kwalen para abaratar costos) y un set de dos lanzadores de misiles además de una cuchilla para defensa en espacios cerrados. Tanto los misiles como el cañón podían ser usados en cualquiera de los modos. Si bien sólo un Nighthawk llegó a construirse, se produjeron suficientes piezas de repuesto como para armar dos unidades más. El concepto transformable no fue un fracaso pero aun así, las familias que habían tomado parte del proyecto decidieron que sus fondos fueran usados para prototipos menos riesgosos. Benjamin Greehm tenía otro proyecto de MA transformable en mente así que decidió construirlo con los fondos que obtuviera Xebac más tarde, en lo que sería conocido como Griphon. Category:Mobile Suit Category:Mobile Armor